Thin film transistors (TFTs) are generally field-effect transistors that have a substrate supporting one or more layers of a semiconductor active layer, a dielectric layer, and metallic contacts. TFTs may be used in a number of electronic devices, such as in liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode displays such as active matrix organic diode (AMOLED) displays, and so on. In these instances, the TFTs may be incorporated into the panel of the display to essentially activate and deactivate select pixels. For example, with LCD displays, each pixel may include a TFT may be communicatively coupled to a red, a blue, and a green pixel, the TFT may selectively activate each pixel cell depending on the desired output. In this way the TFT may act as a switch for each pixel, and thus control the output of the pixel. There are many other uses for TFTs and the above examples are just a couple of conventional uses for TFTs.